The purpose of this project is to study the basic biochemical mechanisms involved in the development of constrictive connective tissue capsules around surgical implants in an animal model system. Cellular aspects to be investigated include the possible modulatory effect of inflammatory cell products on myofibroblast chemotaxis, fibroblast transformation, and components of the extracellular matrix. The results of these studies may provide a basis for possible biological control of the constrictive hypertrophic scars and the capsule phenomenon around human breast implants through development of structural analogues and antagonists. In addition, data obtained in this project will provide new insight into the mechanism of normal connective tissue metabolism during development and differentiation and its alteration in various pathological fibroses.